Be Careful What You Wish For
by lieutenants-lady
Summary: A meddling alien throws the team from 2008 back to the SGC in 1999.


Hi!

This is my first Stargate fic, though I have been reviewing other SG1 fics for a few months now. Please be kind though! I'm used to writing Enterprise fics where the highest rank is Captain. (or very rarely, Admiral.)

I borrowed Q from Star Trek. Everything else is SG1 though. Q is the Q played by John deLancie in TNG and Voyager. Junior is his son. His name is Q also, but that would just get confusing, so I'm calling him Junior.

For those not familiar with the Q, they are a race of omnipotent, immortal aliens. They have just always existed. They don't get born, and they don't die. They are all called Q. The Q in question derived specific pleasure from driving Captain Picard nuts and also featured prominently in Star Trek: Voyager. In that series, he had a son, the first Q child ever born. (Surprisingly enough, they called him Q. Original, huh?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1, the characters or places depicted in this fic. I do not own Q, or Junior. They belong to the Star Trek universe. I gain no profit from writing this fic. It's done purely for fun.

This chapter is set in the future, so there may be some slight spoilers for season eight. Just little things like names and stuff. it there is anything more drastic, I'll let you know.

Rating: PG, just to be sure. I'm sure there'll be some swearing along the way. If I need to, I'll up the rating for a specific chapter.

Contains spoilers for Heroes Part II

-------------------------------

Junior was bored. Very bored.

He and his father had been exploring the galaxy for years now, and Junior felt like he had seen everything that there was to offer. I mean, what was the use of omnipotence and immortality if you were bored after less than ten years of existence?

Q sent an amused glance his son's way. They were currently on Queles Prime getting massages. God, the Quelosians had twelve fingers on each of their three hands! It was heaven! And Junior was scowling his way through it. He didn't even notice the flirtatious looks that the masseuse was giving him. Granted, Junior didn't like men, but still… he was a good looking guy.

Q sat up and motioned for their masseuses to leave. Junior blinked as if he had suddenly been woken up.

"All right Junior. Out with it. What's wrong?" Q asked his son.

"It's nothing."

"Oh bull. Something's up. What is it? Do you miss Aunt Kathy? I can get her here if you miss her that much…" Q made as if to click his fingers, but his son hastily stopped him.

"Don't Dad! Remember what happened the last time you did that unexpectedly? She threatened to go into the Continuum and kill you herself if you did that again."

"She was just a trifle angry because she was in the bath."

"Which you knew! So at the very least you should have brought her a towel!"

"Oh now where's the fun in that?" Q asked innocently, a huge grin on his face. "Ok, so you're not missing Aunt Kathy." A sudden horrible thought struck him. "You're not missing _her_ are you?"

Junior was confused. "Who?"

"You know… Her. Your mother."

"Hell no! I don't miss Q at all. It's just… I'm bored."

"What!?! We have the galaxy at our disposal, we can go wherever and whenever we want. And you're bored?" Q asked incredulously.

"It's just… same old same old. I want something new."

Q felt like crying tears of joy… that is if he could cry.

"Junior, I'm so proud of you."

"Huh?"

"It took me two thousand years to realize that there was more than this galaxy. There are thousands of Galaxies."

"I know. And we've visited all of them."

"Yes, all of them in this reality…"

"Ok, spill it. What aren't you telling me?"

"Tell me, have you ever heard of the Goa'uld?"

Junior couldn't ever remember hearing of them.

"Nope. Drawing a blank."

"I'm not surprised. They died out thousands of years ago. You see, in this and many other Realities, the Goa'uld never mastered space travel. But, in many Realities, they did. Ra started it off. He traveled to Earth, and possessed the first human. In this Reality, the Goa'uld never got off their home planet. They became extinct seven thousand years ago. In Realities where they did leave their planet, they became a very powerful and dangerous. Completely evil of course, as all bad guys are. They aim for Galactic domination"

"Cool. Can we meet one?"

"I've got a better idea. Every heard of a Stargate?"

"No. Can't say I have."

"I'll fill you in on the way." Q told his son, clicking his fingers. In a flash of light, they disappeared.

---------------------------------

"So let me get this straight," Junior said as they walked along the heavily wooded area. He was so intrigued by the idea of Alternate Realities that he barely looked around him to notice the change from being on a beach to being smack dab in the middle of a forest. "We are in a different Reality now. One where the Ancients built the Gate system?"

"Right."

"And they didn't in our Reality."

"Right again."

"So, these humans, the people in the SGC, they are trying to defend the galaxy from the Goa'uld. And the Stargate is a secret from the general public?"

"Give the boy a gold star!" Junior ignored his father's sarcasm, and looked around him, and up at the sky.

"When are we anyway?" he asked.

"The year of 2008 on the Earth calendar. We are on the planet Baladan, but they call it P4A 852."

"They? Who're they?"

"Them." Q answered, pointing through the trees. Junior saw several one-story buildings making up what looked to be a research station. It was located several hundred yards from a huge, grey; metal ring, which he correctly guessed was the Stargate. Junior was a member of an omnipotent, immortal race, but even he was suitably impressed by the gate. A couple of dozen humans dressed in green fatigues could be seen wandering around the camp; some with guns on patrol, others just talking or conferring over notes.

"Don't worry," Q assured him. "They can't see or hear us for the moment. Let's take a closer look, shall we?" he asked, clocking his fingers.

Junior found himself standing inside one of the structures. It was a hive of activity. At the centre of the room was a large computer hooked up to a machine that didn't look like human technology. Amidst the chaos of the scientists scurrying to and fro, a blonde woman sat calmly at the computer, checking read outs and taking notes on a laptop placed on a nearby table. Unlike the rest of the people in the room, she was dressed in casual clothes. It probably had something to do with the huge bulge in her stomach. Junior guessed that they didn't make maternity sized BDU's.

"Who is that?" Junior asked his dad. "She's gorgeous."

"Yes, she is gorgeous. And married," Q warned his son. He didn't want an irate husband after him again like on Tel Tac 7. Granted, he couldn't be hurt, but it was a nuisance to have to avoid one of his favourite planets for a century or two because of a female. Now, just watch," he advised. "It's about to get interesting."

'_At least, it is if I have anything to do with it_,' he thought to himself.

--------------------------------

Sam was close to banging her head against the wall in frustration. She was trying to analyze the device that SG 22 had found on Y4G 195, but so far she hadn't even figured out the location of its power source. It was a completely alien piece of technology and she was completely lost. She wasn't used to being stumped. It wasn't fun!

She heard the door open behind her, and turned to see Teal'c and Daniel walk into the room.

"Hey guys. What you up to?"

"Nothing much Sam," Daniel replied. "Just watching Jack give Dr. Lee the 'dumb' routine. I swear, he's actually trying to drive the man insane."

"Well, if anyone can do it, the general can." Sam smiled.

"I concur, Colonel…" Teal'c started to agree, but Sam cut him off.

"Ah, Teal'c…"

"My apologies. I meant, that I agree, Sam." He answered, stressing the word Sam. "In fact, Daniel and I have a bet as to when Dr. Lee will take an extended holiday." He smiled.

"You two are awful," Sam grinned. "And thanks for calling me Sam, Teal'c. After all, we've known each other for over ten years. It's about time you used my first name."

Sam turned back to the computer and began typing again. Frowning at the screen, she reached up to flick a couple of switches on the large computer… but she couldn't reach. After several more futile attempts, she heard stifled laughed behind her, and turned to see Daniel desperately trying to cover up his grin.

"You know, you could offer to get those switches for me. After all, I am eight months pregnant." Sam scowled.

"Gee Sam, need a hand?" Daniel asked innocently, stepping around the pissed off Colonel. Sam was absentmindedly rubbing her large stomach and scowling at her best friend. Dr. Lee entered the building in a hurry, interrupting her mid-scowl.

"Colonel O'Neill," he gasped, spotting her and practically running to her. "Please help me!!"

(A/N Aw, come on. You have to tell me that you knew she was married to Jack. There is NO WAY that I'd ever have her marry Pete. Of you read my bio, you'll see that I wish him a slow death involving spider bites.)

"What's up?" Sam asked, turning (with difficulty, mind you.) to face him at the sound of her name. He looked so frazzled that she had to smile. Jack had that effect on many people, especially scientists. Of course, he was 'The General' when she was on duty, but he was always Jack in her head, and had been ever since before their marriage two years previously.

"Will you please, please, please explain to General O'Neill why he can't compare the Goa'uld Shrenas to Homer Simpson? Please?" Dr. Lee begged.

Sam tried very hard to smother her grin, but Dr. Lee saw the twitch of her lips.

"What is he saying?" she asked.

"He keeps saying that the similarities are uncanny! Just because they are both fat and bald, he won't stop. I mean, Shrenas had an obsession with power and technology…"

"Technology… Donuts… There's a difference?" a sarcastic voice asked from the door. Jack strolled the room dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, an unholy grin on his face. He rarely got a chance to go off-world now, so when he did, he went comfortably. (He is the General in charge after all) "I mean, they could be separated at birth. Shrenas even has four fingers on one hand."

"Sir, please stop tormenting Dr. Lee," she asked him sweetly.

"Ok, fine." Jack grumbled. Then, a thought occurred to him. "Ok, I'll just stay and annoy… I mean converse with my favourite scientist then," he told her, bounding over to her. He saw the panic in her eyes and grinned even wider. Jack knew she was crazy about him, but he also knew that she knew she'd get no work done with him near.

Sam turned to glare at Dr. Lee, but he had made a quick exit once Jack had been distracted. She scowled (something she had gotten from Jack, along with his 'For crying out loud') but the scowl soon turned to a hiss of discomfort as she felt a sharp pain in her back. Jack was instantly at her side, rubbing her back.

"You okay honey?" he asked, concerned. He'd been a nervous wreck ever since she had told him that he was going to be a father again, allowing her to use the gate only when Thor assured him, repeatedly, that gate travel had no adverse affect on either the pregnant woman or the baby.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just think I need a break for a while."

Daniel, Teal'c and Jack exchanged worried looks.

"Are you telling me that you are willingly giving up work for a while?" Jack asked, now very worried. He'd lost count of the times that he'd had to order her off the base because she was to busy working.

"I'm fine, ok? I just need a rest." Sam snapped, then immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry guys," she told them. "It's just, my back is sore."

Jack helped her out of her chair, and she leaned on him heavily as they left the building. Jack directed her towards the edge of the camp, and she sat down on a fallen tree. He leaned down in front of her on his haunches, and looked into her eyes.

"Ok Sam, what's up? You've been crankier than usual this past week."

"Well, your son is playing hockey with my bladder and spine," Sam retorted defensively. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"My daughter," Jack corrected automatically. They had decided not to find out the sex of the baby. It was going to be a surprise. "And I seem to remember you were a willing participant Sam," Jack noted wryly, causing Sam to blush a little. That was only one of the many things he loved about her. She still blushed so easily!

"I'm sorry. It's just, I've been thinking about Janet recently. She was my best friend, and I hate that she's not here to share this with me. I guess that I always thought she'd be there when I gave birth. Maybe not delivering it, but just being there. I wish she was there when I give birth. I just miss her so much Jack." Sam sobbed.

Jack pulled his wife into as tight a hug as her stomach would allow. Sam had been increasingly emotional during her pregnancy, but this was the first time she had ever mentioned Janet.

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

"I can't go. I have too much work to do. Besides, we're not supposed to make decisions based on our personal relationship remember? One of the clauses we agreed to when the President let us be together?"

"Ah ah. General's prerogative. One of my team is clearly upset, and unable to work efficiently. I have the authority to give you leave. Besides, you were only supposed to be here for a few hours anyway. Maternity leave starts tomorrow."

"Okay," Sam admitted defeat. She saw the determined look in his eyes, and conceded the fight. "I'll go grab my stuff."

"No, stay here. I'll get it." Jack told her. He returned a few minutes later with Teal'c in tow.

"T is coming back with us," Jack told her as they helped her up. "Danny boy is staying so he can 'help out' Dr. Anderson."

"Jack, leave them alone. Tammi is a wonderful person. She'd do Daniel good." Sam informed him as they walked towards the gate.

"I know but, she's a scientist." Jack complained.

Sam narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"May I remind you that you fell in love with and married a scientist?" She asked, a hint of danger in her voice.

Jack pulled her close. "Keep reminding me," he told her. "Then maybe one day I'll believe that this isn't just some wonderful dream. That it is actually happening. That you love me."

Sam softened at this and kissed him, causing several wolf whistles and catcalls to fill the air. (Led by Daniel of course, who had come out to see them off.) Jack glared at him, but Daniel just grinned back.

"T, dial her up and send the code." Jack ordered Teal'c. "Danny boy, just go away. Go bug Dr. Anderson for a while. Colonel O'Neill, follow me."

Daniel grinned at his friend's pretend gruffness, and sauntered back inside.

---------------------------------

"Ok, so what's so interesting about this?" Junior asked his dad from his vantage point near the gate. "All I see is a bunch of people who are friends."

Q sighed in frustration.

"Didn't you hear what she said? She wished that her friend could be there when she had the baby. So, we're going to grant her wish."

"Um, Dad, you're not going to raise the dead, are you? Cos I tried that once, remember? Wasn't pretty."

"Well, what do you expect when you bring Elvis back to life and put him smack dab in the middle of a starship? And no, I'm not going to bring her to them. I'm going to bring them to her."

Realization dawned on Junior's face as the humans stepped through the gate, and his father clicked his fingers.

----------------------------------------

The trip back to Earth was like nothing they had ever experiences. For one thing, it was longer. When they rematerialized in the ramp, Sam immediately fainted. Jack automatically sprang forward to catch her, but felt the effects himself. The two went down in a heap, Jack cushioning Sam's fall.

Teal'c managed to stay upright for a little longer. He staggered down the ramp, towards… the marines who were pointing guns at him.

What?

"Stand down…" he managed to croak out before collapsing at the end of the ramp. He heard running footsteps, and saw O'Neill enter the room, with Samantha in tow. They were closely followed by General Hammond.

"But, that's impossible," he thought to himself. He squinted at them, and their uniforms.

Colonel O'Neill.

Captain Carter.

General Hammond, with two stars on his uniform.

What was going on? He got another shock when he saw himself walk into the room, followed by Daniel Jackson.

What was happening?

His vision began to fade, and one of the last things he saw before he blacked out was a medical team heading for the ramp. Led by Dr. Janet Frasier.

This was so wrong.

--------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think?

More to come, I promise.


End file.
